


Obstacles

by MagmaMuffinz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagmaMuffinz/pseuds/MagmaMuffinz
Summary: In which Nathan Prescott meets the Reader and finally lives a life of color.





	Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE MOTHERFUCKIN FEELS TRAIN.
> 
> Also, I suggest listening to Obstacles by Syd Matters while reading this, as it is what this story revolves around. 
> 
> I sobbed while writing this. You probably will while reading this.

_**Let’s say sunshine for everyone** _  
_**But as far as I can remember** _

  
_(Y/N) (L/N) hurried down the abandoned halls of Blackwell Academy, cursing inaudibly to herself when she desperately glanced at her cellphone and deduced that she was now ten minutes late to her first class at her new school. On her first fucking day._

_Great._

_‘Where the hell is Ms. Grant’s class at?’ The girl frustratedly grumbled to herself as she began to turn yet another corner, sparing a perplexed glance behind her shoulder as she silently wondered if she had passed the class already._

_The abrupt crash of her textbooks slamming against the tile and the grunt that left the person who had collided with her as she turned the corner shocked her out of her deprecating thoughts, and the furious cursing that left the mysterious person startled the girl as she hurriedly began to apologize._

_“Oh, god, I’m so sorry. I'm new here and I just can’t find my class and it’s just a shitty day already and…” The frazzled girl began to trail off when she realized that she was nervously rambling, and (Y/N) winced back slightly as the irritated boy who she had clashed with finally glanced up with rage boiling within his cerulean irises._

_“Are you fucking serious-“ The moment the boy met (Y/N)’s apologetic gaze, his words become muddled within his throat, and nothing but a choked sound of surprise escaped the boy as he gaped in awe at the girl in front of him. Though the girl tilted her head slightly in confusion as she asked him if he was okay, Nathan was still unable to form a coherent sentence._

_And for the first time in a long time, Nathan Prescott was rendered speechless._

  
**_We've been migratory animals_ **  
**_Living under changing weather_ **

  
_“Thanks for helping me, Nathan. God knows I need it. I don’t know the first thing about fucking Calculus.” The girl let out a puff of exasperation as she silently shut the door of Nathan Prescott’s dorm room, turning and meeting the gleeful gaze of the young boy._

_“No problem, (Y/N/N).” He replied as he bashfully rubbed the nape of his neck, watching as she chose to sit particularly close to him before pitching her bag upon the mattress._

_Digging within the confines of her bag, Nathan attempted to tear his gaze away from the girl of his growing affections, but to no avail. The adoration swimming within his irises was clear, but (Y/N) was oblivious to the feelings that the young Prescott was harboring._

_(Y/N) ultimately found her textbook and tossed it upon the duvet, sighing with irritation as she began to flip to the page of her assignment. When she reached the designated number, she took one glance at the problems before returning her distasteful gaze to the boy who sat in front of her, disgust bubbling within her stomach._

_“You know what? No, fuck this.” (Y/N) slammed the textbook closed before flinging it back into her bag, and Nathan glanced at the girl questioningly and raised a perplexed eyebrow as he opened his mouth to speak._

_“Isn't that assignment due tomo-“ The boy wasn't able to finish his sentence before (Y/N) abruptly leaned forward and forced her index finger to his lips, shushing him quickly as Nathan’s heart began to  thump sporadically within his chest._

_“Ignorance is bliss, Nate.” (Y/N) chuckled slightly when Nathan grasped her finger before lowering it from his mouth, but crimson red dusted across her cheekbones when the boy instead gripped her entire hand._

_“Okay. How about a movie night instead?” Nathan suggested, laughing wholeheartedly when the girl eagerly nodded her head and squeezed his fist with glee. Despite the anxiety that was clawing at the boy’s heart, Nathan’s qualms were dispelled with ease when the girl he adored grinned at him with the most radiant smile he had ever encountered._

_“Sounds perfect.”_

  
**_Someday, we will foresee obstacles_ **  
**_Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_ **

  
_The consistent tapping of Nathan Prescott’s shoe against the tiled floor of the Two Whale’s diner echoed throughout the almost empty building, save for Joyce and very few lingering customers._

_Nervousness practically radiated off of the impatient boy, and when Joyce had asked Nathan if he was ready to order, Nathan declined and simply told her that he was waiting for someone._

_The ticking of the clock gradually began to irritate Nathan, and an annoyed sigh escaped the boy as he glanced at the time displayed on the screen of his cellphone for the umpteenth time that night._

_‘Where the hell is she?’ Nathan wondered, concern beginning to manifest within his abdomen._

_The deafening bang of the door slamming open sounded throughout the silent diner, and soon enough, (Y/N) (L/N) stood at the entranceway. It was evident that it had began to rain outside, as water dripped from (Y/N)’s trembling figure, and her head swiveled left and right desperately as she attempted to find her closest friend at one of the booths. Her teeth were chattering as ice began to flow through her veins, but when she spotted Nathan, who had began to advance towards her with concern painted on his facial features, a gentle smile formed upon her lips._

_“Hey, Nate.” The girl stuttered over her words, the shivering of her frame ultimately forcing her to wrap her arms around her figure in a feeble attempt of preserving any body heat still left lingering within her._

_“Jesus Christ, (Y/N/N). You’re freezing.” The boy scolded, foregoing any pleasantries as he ripped his jacket off of his frame before placing it on the thankful girl’s shoulders._

_“Sorry I’m late. I didn’t know it was gonna rain.” (Y/N) seemed apologetic when she met the gaze of the Prescott boy, and it was evident that guilt was beginning to formulate within her eyes._

_“Shut up, that’s not your fault. Why didn't you just turn back and go back to your dorm when it started to rain?” Nathan glanced up at the girl, his fingers still tugging at the coat placed on (Y/N)’s shoulders to assure that it wasn't going to slip off of her quivering figure._

_“Didn't want to be late for our date.” She responded, her voice almost inaudible as she lowered her gaze to the tiled floor beneath her. The corner of Nathan’s lips flickered up when (Y/N) referred to the meeting as a “date”, and he ultimately hooked a finger underneath her chin and forced her to meet his cerulean irises with confidence buzzing within his stomach._

_“This is a date?” Nathan slyly asked, an eyebrow raising in question as a crimson red began to surge upon her cheeks. The girl rolled her eyes slightly, disregarding the hammering of her heart as she grinned at the boy who had yet to relinquish her chin from his finger._

_“Nathan Joshua Prescott, you're too cocky for your own good.”_

  
**_Today, we will sell our uniforms_ **  
**_Live together, live together_ **

  
_“Yo, Nate, are you even listening, dude?”_

_Nathan was, in fact, not listening._

_(Y/N) stood across the hallway, casually leaning against her immaculate locker as she spoke to Warren Graham about a chemistry assignment that she was struggling with. Because the girl was aware that Warren was a chemistry genius, she often sought out the boy for homework help._

_Nathan didn't like it one bit._

_The boy struggled to control his anger-fueled actions as he distractedly waved back at Hayden, gesturing for him to continue speaking about the Vortex Club Party that was to take place that Friday. However, his gaze never wavered from Warren as he began to step even closer to (Y/N), and now the two students were mere inches away from one another._

_It was no secret that Warren had harbored feelings for the girl ever since she arrived at Blackwell Academy, but the feelings that Warren had manifested couldn't rival the feelings that Nathan possessed for (Y/N)._

_Nathan was able to restrain himself from traipsing over to Warren and striking him in the skull in the beginning, but he couldn't handle what he was watching any longer when Warren made the fatal decision of attempting to grasp (Y/N)’s hand within his own._

_Stomping over to the students, Nathan completely disregarded Hayden and Zachary’s calls of his name as he neared (Y/N). The girl turned slightly from her conversation when she distinctly heard the nearing of footsteps, and her heart swelled slightly in eagerness when she discerned the figure of Nathan Prescott. However, her anticipation diminished entirely when she noticed the anger that was evident upon his features, but before she was able to open her mouth to ask what had happened, the boy forced her against the lockers and crashed his lips into hers._

_Their lips molded into one, and Nathan’s hands found their path to the girl’s hips as he pulled her further against him. (Y/N)’s arms slithered up to the boy’s neck as her nimble fingers interlocked upon the skin of his nape, and the two continued in their actions despite the amused whistling of students who passed by them._

_Several minutes passed before the two decided to pull apart, and the only sound that echoed in the now-abandoned hallways was the panting of both Nathan and (Y/N) as oxygen began to fill their deprived lungs._

_“Be mine, okay? Please?” The boy pleased, opening his eyes and gazing at (Y/N) with desperation pooling within his irises. The vulnerability of his tone shattered (Y/N)’s heart, and the girl placed the palms of her hands upon his cheeks as the boy sighed in distress and rested his own hands upon hers. She beamed at Nathan with a particular buzz gliding through her veins._

  
_“Oh, Nate. I’ve always been yours.”_

**_We played hide and seek in waterfalls_ **  
**_We were younger, we were younger_ **

  
_The sudden vibration of her phone awakened (Y/N) from her half-conscious state as she groaned at the lack of sleep she was receiving. Grasping her cellphone in her hand, the girl squinted in irritation when the screen lit up and the radiant brightness blinded her for a moment, and she muttered in exasperation as she found the messages application and pressed the pad of her index finger to it._

_However, any annoyance that was left lingering within her body distinguished when she noticed the text from Nathan. The only times in which Nathan would text her this late was if he was either drunk or high and missing her presence, or if he experienced a nightmare and he desperately needed her aid in calming his anxiety._

_(Y/N) suspected it was the latter this time._

_**‘Can u come over’ (Sent at 12:43)** _

_The text was simple, and although it only consisted of four words, it instilled an aura of fear within the girl’s heart._

_**‘Omw’ (Sent at 12:44, Seen)** _

_The girl haphazardly flung the duvet from her figure as she shot up from her position on her mattress, and (Y/N) secured her unruly hair away from her face before forcing her feet into a pair of worn shoes. Snatching her car keys from her cluttered desk, the girl hurried out of her room before exiting the dormitories and advancing towards the car lot._

_When the girl reached her own car, she silently opened the door before perching herself upon the seat and closing the door once again. She inhaled slightly in anxiety before shoving her key into the ignition and pulling away from the lot, speeding across campus and arriving at the boy’s dormitories in mere minutes._

_The girl almost collapsed to the ground as she hurried towards the entrance, tripping over stray cement that stuck out of the concrete in her haste. Her and Zachary spotted one another when she entered the dormitories, Zachary leaning against the bulletin board as he spoke almost inaudibly on the phone._

_The boy seemed to understand what was happening without (Y/N) mentioning a word, her frazzled appearance and the worry that occupied her features providing enough elaboration. He nodded slightly in empathy before tipping his head back toward Nathan’s dorm room, returning to his hushed conversation soon after._

_(Y/N) thanked him quietly as she traipsed past him, Zachary’s hand raising slightly to grasp her shoulder in comfort before lowering once again._

_Soon, the girl arrived at her boyfriend’s room, and she ultimately decided to forego knocking as she entered the room. Her neck instantaneously snapped to the quivering and whimpering figure that lay upon the bed, and tears began to pool within (Y/N)’s eyes as her heart crumbled into nothing with distress._

_“Nate?” The sudden appearance of his girlfriend’s voice startled Nathan, but the boy’s head, nevertheless, snapped up as his swollen eyes widened in astonishment._

_“You're here.” The boy breathed out in absolute amazement, stumbling from the mattress and flinging himself at (Y/N), wrapping his arms around her waist as he nestled his head in her neck._

_Hot, salty tears dripped from the planes of Nathan’s face and found solace upon the skin of (Y/N)’s neck, but the girl simply shrugged the coat off of her shoulders as she began to walk her and Nathan to the mattress, shushing him as he began to hiccup with distress._

_“I'm here, Nate.” She promised, directing Nathan to his bed as she cautiously laid him upon the mattress. Before joining him, the girl snatched the abandoned duvet from the carpet, and (Y/N) tossed it over their shivering figures as she faced her trembling boyfriend._

_His swollen, bloated eyes continued to formulate tears that dribbled down the boy’s cheeks, and tear streaks were beginning to become evident against the boy’s flushed complexion. Despite the obvious anguish that Nathan was experiencing, his gaze never wavered from (Y/N) as he gently pulled her against him, tucking her head into his chest. The boy cradled (Y/N) tightly within his arms as trembles began to rack through her own body, the agony that her boyfriend was suffering with soon affecting her to the point of encountering an emotional breakdown._

_“Promise me you'll never leave me, (Y/N).” Nathan murmured, almost so quiet that (Y/N) was unable to hear him. But she did._

_She always did._

_“As long as you promise not to leave me.” The girl whispered, relishing in the feeling of her boyfriend chuckling slightly before gently pressing his lips to the plane of her forehead. Despite the tears that still steadily trickled down both of their cheeks, they knew that they would be okay as long as they had one another._

_“Alright. Neither of us will leave. And it’s forever.” Nathan mumbled, raising a quivering finger to rid his girlfriend of any tears that still lingered upon her face. The swollen eyes and streaks of tears remained evident indications of the heartache that remained, but the two students would experience the heartache together, and that alone created a sense of security among them._

_“Forever.”_

  
**_We played hide and seek in waterfalls_  
_We were younger, we were younger_ **

 

_“Motherfucker.”_

_The girl ogled in complete terror at the pregnancy test that sat upon her palm, and the pink plus sign seemed to almost taunt her as she continued to stare at the stick, the reality of the situation not yet reaching her._

_She was pregnant._

_Of course, it didn't occur as a complete shock to (Y/N), as she was weeks late for her monthly period and she had been vomiting for the past couple of mornings. Nathan had been oblivious to the possibility of her pregnancy, as he was only concerned for the wellbeing and the health of his girlfriend each morning she shot up from his mattress and practically sprinted to the toilets._

_And that was where (Y/N) currently resided, curled up upon her boyfriend’s duvet as sweat practically dribbled from her skin. Her stomach ached from her vomiting once again that morning, but she completely disregarded any pain that she was experiencing at she eyed the stick that still occupied her hand with contempt._

_She had never exactly contemplated becoming a mother, as the girl was only 18-years-old and she was still attending high school. Though she wasn't completely opposed to the idea, anxiety still coursed through her veins as she desperately wondered how Nathan would react to the reveal._

_A puff of exasperated air escaped the girl’s lips as she threw the pregnancy test at her side, and the girl proceeded to slide the palms of her hands down the planes of her face in exhaustion._

_(Y/N) jumped in slight surprise when the door to the dorm room abruptly slammed open, and when her gaze snapped to the doorway to scold whoever startled her, she met the arrogant grin of her boyfriend. However, any confidence that the boy contained gradually diminished when he noted the fatigue that was evident upon his girlfriend’s features._

_“(Y/N)? What’s the matter?” The boy questioned, advancing towards his girlfriend and placing the palm of his hand to her forehead to assure that she wasn't running a fever, but becoming concerned when he discerned the sweat that coated it._

_“I'm pregnant.” (Y/N) breathed out, aware that concealing the information wasn't going to aid her or Nathan’s situation. She seemed astounded when she admitted the secret, but she maintained her composure as she refused to meet Nathan’s gaze._

_“What?” There was not a single indication of shock, frustration, or confusion laced within the boy’s tone. It remained consistent throughout, and though (Y/N) was grateful for his failure to reveal his true emotions, she was also apprehensive._

_“I'm pregnant.” She repeated, though her tone was no louder than last time she divulged the information. However, it was clear that Nathan had heard her, as the sharp intake of breath that sounded from him echoed throughout the room before (Y/N) could even complete her sentence._

_The silence that ensued was deafening, and (Y/N) continued to maintain her gaze at the ceiling as she waited. Waited for Nathan to start screaming. Waited for Nathan to start hitting things. Waited for Nathan to say something._

_And she waited and waited, but nothing ever came._

_“Are… Are you serious?” He asked with astonishment radiating from his tone, and (Y/N) simply nodded in confirmation. The girl refrained from speaking, as she was anxious that maybe speaking would further muddle Nathan’s thoughts and emotions, but nothing could prepare her for the reaction that she received._

_“Oh my God. I'm… I’m gonna be a dad. And you're gonna be a mom. (Y/N), we’re gonna be parents!” The glee that gradually seeped into Nathan’s tone astonished the girl, and she shot up from her position upon the mattress as she ogled at the boy who had the largest grin adorning his lips._

_“You're… you're not mad?” The girl cautiously asked, twiddling her thumbs slightly as she gazed at Nathan with terror pooling within her eyes._

_“Mad? No! I'm fucking excited! We're gonna have a kid together!” Nathan began to laugh, whether in merriment or disbelief, (Y/N) wasn't sure, but it caused her heart to swell with joy when she witnessed just how eager Nathan was about having a baby._

_“Oh, Nate. You're going to be such a great dad. Way better than your dad ever was.” Tears began to steadily dribble down (Y/N)’s cheeks, but it was disregarded as Nathan enclosed her within his arms and twirled her about, the only sounds now reverberating throughout the room being the joyous laughing shared between Nathan and (Y/N)._

_“You, me, and little Prescott against the world. Forever.” The carefree grin that Nathan offered her created an aura of bliss, and (Y/N) couldn't help placing a chaste kiss upon Nathan’s lips before confirming his promise._

_“Forever.”_

  
**_We played hide and seek in waterfalls_  
_We were younger, we were younger_ **

  
“Max, I told you playing around with this time travel shit was a bad idea.”

“Yeah, I know. You called it from the very beginning. Can we please just drive? I have to get to Warren.”

A sigh of irritation escaped from (Y/N)’s lips as Max completely disregarded her reprimanding and instead chose to face the window, but the girl ultimately decided to continue to drive to the diner without another complaint.

(Y/N) had been studying for her Chemistry exam when Max’s contact name appeared upon the screen of her phone, and when the girl decided to answer the call, she was met with nothing but the deafening roar of a drastic storm that was brewing outside of her window.

It took several moments, but eventually, (Y/N) was finally able to discern Max’s anxious voice on the phone line. She practically pleaded with (Y/N), begging the vexed girl to travel to an abandoned barn in order to drive Max to the Two Whales Diner.

The sheer vulnerability of Max’s tone forced (Y/N) to comply with her request, though she wasn't exactly in a joyous mood, grumbling and muttering to herself as she drove.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Where's Nathan? Haven't seen him around for a while.” (Y/N) cast a side glance at Max, anxiety evident within her irises as she hesitantly answered her question with distress entangled in her tone.

“I dunno. Two days ago, he told me that he had to take care of some things, and I haven't heard from him since. I know that he can take care of himself, but I’m starting to get worried.” The girl refused to meet Max’s questioning gaze as she maintained her eyes on the road, uneasiness seeping into her veins as she silently wondered where the Prescott had disappeared to.

“Do you have any idea where-“ Max began, rotating her body to face (Y/N) while fumbling with her camera, but she wasn't able to finish, as (Y/N) was quick to abruptly alter the subject of the conversation.

“5 minutes away.” The girl firmly stated, her gaze flickering to Max for a single moment before returning to the chaotic roads in front of her. Though Max wished to further question (Y/N), she understood that forcing her to answer would not be beneficial, and the girl remained silent as she turned towards the window once again.

‘You have one new message.’ The sudden outcry of the mechanical voice of Max’s cellphone slightly startled the two students, and Max eyed (Y/N) wearily as she started to reach out for the phone.

“You mind if I listen to this?” The girl questioned, but the query was a bit arbitrary, as Max had already grasped her phone within her hand and was pressing the pad of her fingertip to the screen.

A simple nod was all that Max received, and a gaudy beeping sound resounded throughout the car as Max pressed a button upon the screen.

‘Message received yesterday at 9 p.m.’

“Max, it’s… it’s Nathan.” A sharp intake of breath sounded from (Y/N) as soon as the message began, the susceptible tone of Nathan producing an aura of horror within her chest as her widened eyes flickered over to Max’s phone.

“Nathan.” The girl breathed out, amazement implemented within her voice as tears began to well within her eyes and spill over her cheekbones. Her heart crumpled into nothing but forgotten dust as she heard the choked whimpers sounding from her broken boyfriend.

“I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. I didn't want to hurt Kate or Rachel, or… didn't want to hurt anybody. Everybody… used me.” Desolation overwhelmed (Y/N) as Nathan finally revealed how broken he truly was. He wasn't the “poor little rich kid” that every student viewed him as. He wasn't the asshole that everybody thought he was. He wasn't the mentally ill boy that he was assumed to be.

He was the shattered boy that only (Y/N) knew him as.

“Mr. Jefferson is coming for me now. All this shit will be over soon. Watch out, Max. He wants to hurt you next.” The tires squealed upon the asphalt as (Y/N) slammed her foot upon the break, disregarding any pain that resulted in the abrupt stop as she snatched Max’s cellphone from the dashboard and began sobbing and hiccuping, trembles racking throughout her body as she shouted Nathan’s name over and over until her voice became raw.

Nothing could describe the agony that was boiling within her in that exact moment _._

“And Max… if you see (Y/N)… please tell her that I love her, and that I’m sorry. I'm so sorry that I left her, and I'm sorry that I left our baby. Please, take care of her for me. God, I’m so fucking sorry, (Y/N).” The sobbing of Nathan only further spurred (Y/N) on, and when the beep signified the end of the message, the heartbroken girl lost any composure that was lingering within her.

Max could only watch on in sympathy, her own tears dribbling down her pale complexion, as one of her closest friends wailed over the loss of the love of her life, striking the dashboard and hyperventilating as she pleaded for Nathan to come back to her.

“It was supposed to be forever, Nate. What happened to our forever?” The shattered girl whispered in absolute agony, threading her fingers in her hair with anguish.

“(Y/N), oh, I’m so sorry. I'm so sorry.” Max continued fruitlessly attempting to console the sobbing girl, but ultimately decided to reach for her hand when nothing was able to comfort her.

With her heart shattered into millions of fragments, and with tears continuously trickling down the planes of her cheeks, (Y/N) (L/N) clenched her eyes shut in indescribable pain as she continued to bawl over the boy who she was meant to spend forever with.

“What happened to our forever?”

  
**_We played hide and seek in waterfalls_  
_We were younger, we were younger_ **

  
_“Nathan, come on, I have to get to class. Grant will kick my ass if I’m late again.” (Y/N) whined in complaint as her boyfriend continued to drag her through the halls of Blackwell Academy, throwing an arrogant grin over his shoulder every so often before maintaining his gaze forward once again._

_“Okay, okay. I just wanna show you something.” The boy laughed, relentlessly tugging upon her wrist as they turned corner after corner of the school before coming to an abrupt stop at one of them._

_“Alright, you have to close your eyes.” Nathan told her, narrowing his gaze at her when she sighed in exasperation before grinning when the girl pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes._

_“Okay, fine. I'm not looking.” Though irritation was evident upon her features, anticipation clawed at the girl’s heart when she heard the almost inaudible “good” resounding from her boyfriend._

_Silence blanketed the empty hallway of the academy as (Y/N) begrudgingly waited for her boyfriend to command her to lower her hands, but several minutes passed and nothing had happened._

_“Alright, Nathan, I’m-“ The girl lowered her aching arms as she spun about, prepared to chastise her boyfriend for causing her to be late to her chemistry class but not prepared to find him kneeling upon one knee, a velvet box occupying his left palm._

_“Nate, what are you doing?” The girl breathed out, her hands instantaneously flying up to her mouth in stunned disbelief. Nathan beamed at (Y/N) as he flipped the box open, revealing a ornate diamond ring with intricate designs carved into the material._

_“I lived a life in black and white. I lived a life where I was manipulated at every turn. I lived a life full of depression, and anxiety, and sadness. I lived a life that was not worth living._

_“And then I met you. At this very corner. And for the first time in my life, I saw color. I saw red, and blue, and green, and yellow, and orange, and pink, and purple. I saw you. And I had hope. And I began to live a life that was worth living._

_“I can’t promise you everything. I can’t promise you that my illnesses will get better. I can’t promise that we won’t fight. I can’t promise you that I will never get angry with you. But I can promise you my colors. Everything that I am, that I ever will be, is made of colors. My colors. And I realized that because of you. I promise you everything that I am, and that I ever will be. I promise you me. And I promise you me forever._

_“(Y/N) (M/N) (F/N), will you marry me?”_

_And with a certainty that she had never encountered before, (Y/N) answered the proposal._

_“Yes.” The single, simple word caused a lot of things. It caused an abrupt ambience of indescribable bliss to form within the hall. It caused Nathan to shoot up from his position upon the tile and twirl his fiancé about while shouting, ‘she said yes!” It caused many classroom doors to burst open with students, faculty, and administrators spilling from them as they laughed and cried and congratulated the two students._

_It caused (Y/N) to pledge a final promise to the love of her life._

_“And it’s forever.”_

  
**_Someday, we will foresee obstacles_  
_Through the blizzard, through the blizzard._ **


End file.
